Thanking the Warden
by roawan
Summary: Alim and his companions had gone far out of their way to save Redcliffe, the Arl, and Conner. Teagan wants to show his appreciation for everything that they did. And besides, he finds the elven mage rather captivating. m/m slash. Nothing but happy teasing fun starring my favorite non-player character and m!Surana.


God I love Teagan. I really do. The Bannhammer is so hot. I wish the equal love mod let my male Warden flirt with him, but ah well. I suppose that's what my imagination is for, isn't it?

This is a response to a prompt at DO kink meme here: dragonage- ?thread= 1292616#t1292616

(remove the spaces).

* * *

Alim sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes roaming randomly over the distant hills. They'd finally managed to wake the Arl of Redcliffe…and hadn't that been a fun time? Running all over the place, months of trudging from one remote location to another…

And he was trying very hard not to think of what had happened at the Mage's Tower. The memory of that still hurt, in a distant-aching kind of way.

At least now they could take a short break. He'd decided they needed to rest up a bit, and the Arl had graciously offered them the hospitality of the Castle. Nice of him, considering how much crap Alim and his friends had been through, wasn't it? But then again, they needed his help, so Alim supposed everything kind of balanced out.

The man could be a little more grateful, though, Alim thought with a sigh. Eamon wavered between being grateful for their help and unhappy with the problem they-and their request-represented. He wasn't any happier than they were with Logain's coup, but the issues involved in ousting him were numerous and large.

Alim sighed and leaned against the balustrade, taking a deep breath of the clear evening air. His companions were scattered about-Sten was working with the soldiers, probably driving the poor men insane with his ponderous battle stories. Leliana was holed up with Isolde, talking about their shared memories of Orlais. Alistair was hiding from dealing with Eamon by helping the villagers clean up the scattered Darkspawn bodies. And Morrigan was…well, honestly, he didn't know and wasn't sure he cared where the dark-haired, mean witch was hiding. She'd not been happy since the beginning of this adventure, and she'd not hesitated to let him know how much she disapproved of the whole thing. He was getting tired of her bitching.

And Alim was…hiding. He was still uneasy amongst the humans of Ferelden, because of his elven heritage. People would forget he was a Gray Warden and snap a command at him, expecting him to fufill their wishes like any other slave-elf. (Not slaves, his mind corrected him. Servants. But the difference was hard to see, sometimes.)

And when they remembered who they'd just ordered about, they got the strangest expressions on their faces. They didn't know how to treat him, how to address him, or how to deal with what he represented. An elf with power; a mage outside of the Circle, but not apostate. He'd not been able to eat his dinner under the curious, uncertain stares of the people gathered, who were entirely unused to seeing an Elf dining at the main table like any…

_Like any normal human,_ he thought sickly.

He'd not had to deal with this quite as much at the Circle Tower. A mage was a mage; the other mages knew he was an apprentice and really didn't look too far beyond that. There had been issues with the Templars, of course, and some of the older Mages had sniffed disdainfully, but for the most part he'd been accepted.

Out here, in the 'real' world, he could already tell he wasn't going to ever really fit in. And that made him sad and tired.

"Alim?" the voice surprised him; glancing over, he saw the anxious, worried face of Bann Teagan approaching. He felt something unknotting inside of him; from the beginning, Teagan had been nothing but polite and kind, accepting him as a Gray Warden.

"I thought you might be up here." Teagan said, chuckling. "You barely had any dinner."

"I wasn't that hungry" Alim lied, leaning back.

"Liar." Teagan shot back. Startled, Alim blinked at him and then laughed, shaking his head. "Ok. Yes, I'm a liar. I just couldn't deal with the staring any more. After all, I'm an elf. I don't belong at the table with the humans."

He heard the bitterness in his voice and winced, but Alim didn't seem to take offense at it.

"I know. But you're not just an elf. You're a mage and a Gray Warden." Teagan said, coming to stand next to him. "I'm sorry they can't see that."

Alim sighed, but smiled. "Me too. But I suppose it's something I'm going to have to deal with. I might as well get used to…"

He was interrupted, abruptly, as Teagan's lips were suddenly on his. After a brief moment of shock, Alim found himself returning the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

Teagan pulled back, flushing, and smiled. "Uh. Sorry. I just…well…."

Alim flicked his tongue over his lips, then opened his eye, his mouth turning up at the corners in an almost impish smile. "Yes?" he prompted, feeling a bubble of amused laughter gliding up through his soul. Teagan looked so cute, flustered and red like that. He hadn't expected the man to be this cute.

"I wanted to thank you." Teagan said seriously. "You've done so much for us, and gone far out of your way to do it. You saved the village, you saved Conner, and now you saved my brother. You faced terrible danger and horrible demons face-on and conquered them." He paused, then admitted softly, "You make me feel rather inadequate, Alim. I'm serious. All I've done is fought a few battles and learned how to tell my people the difference between a sick sheep and a well one."

Alim snorted, rolling his eyes. "You held the village together in the face of almost certain death, fought off wave after wave of undead monsters, willingly allowed yourself to walk into a trap, got your mind taken over by a demon and still found the goodness of heart to seek to save the boy who trapped you, and ran the Arling while your brother was sick. I think you're rather underestimating yourself. Besides…"

He grinned, then leaned up, pressing his lips to Teagan's and nibbling lightly. "You're one up on me. I wouldn't know a sheep from a cow."

Teagan laughed, sliding his arms around Alim and tugging him closer. "Oh, that's very easy…" he murmured back, sliding his lips along Alim's cheek to his ear. "Just look for the spots. Cows have spots, sheep have fluffy wool."

Alim hmmed back, moving his hands to rest lightly on Teagan's chest. "And how can you tell if they're sick?" he asked, his mind pretty much not on what he was saying.

"They lay down and won't get up." Teagan murmured back, nibbling lightly on Alim's ear and drawing a soft, surprised moan from the smaller elf. "They're so stupid they'll drown in the rain, so it's hard to tell sometimes anyway."

"How do you drown in the rain?" Alim asked, surprised into laughter. His laughter was cut short by another moan as Alim swiped his tongue along the inside of his pointed ear.

"They'll tip their heads up and open their mouths and literally drown." Teagan murmured. Alim moaned again, pressing himself against Alim, and was rewarded by a soft chuckle in his ear. "I think we should move this to somewhere a little more private, my sweet mage. Unless you want the guards to watch? I'm sure they'd appreciate it, but I don't really feel like sharing you."

"Mmm. I think that might be bad for my authority as a Gray Warden." Alim said, reluctantly. "Is your room far?"

"No. Just down the hall. Come."

Alim blinked, then grinned. Teagan raised his eyebrow, suddenly got it, and rolled his eyes, tugging Alim towards the door. "You, my friend, have a very wicked mind. I wouldn't have thought that when I first met you."

"What, my flirting with you in the Chantry didn't tip you off?" Alim asked, sliding his hand around Teagan's waist. "I thought you might figure it out when I was trying to get into your pants even before we dealt with the dead things."

"Call me dense." Teagan said, pushing open the door. "I flirted back, though, didn't I?"

"Yes." Alim said, his eyes sparkling. "I thought it was rather gallant of you, actually."

"That's me. Gallant to the core." Teagan flashed him a grin and Alim laughed.

"Tell me the truth. You get all the ladies, don't you?" Alim demanded.

Teagan laughed out loud, pushing open the door to his rooms. Shutting it behind him, he tugged Alim against his body again, running his hands down the mage's slender back. "Oh, yes. Of course I do. The unmarried brother of the Arl of Redcliffe? I can't keep their hands off of me."

"The fact that you're sexy, charming and kind doesn't have anything to do with it, does it?" Alim asked, arching his back and rubbing himself slowly against the other man's body.

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt." Teagan replied smugly. Bending, he fused their lips together again, moving his fingers down to undo Alim's robe. Alim responded by pushing away from Teagan a little, giving the human room to move, his hands moving up to wrap around his shoulders. When Teagan found all the clasps, Alim shrugged the robe off, letting it fall to the ground.

Teagan broke the kiss, panting a little, and then scooped Alim up. "I can't wait anymore. You're too beautiful not to take advantage of." He said.

Alim snorted a bit. "Beautiful isn't exactly the term a male wants to hear…" he pointed out, but inside he felt a thrill of pleasure.

"Well, I can't help it." Teagan said, dropping him on the bed. "You're beautiful. Handsome. Desirable. Perfect." He grinned, hooking his fingers into Alim's trousers and tugging them down carefully. "Delectable, even. I want to run my tongue over ever y inch of your body and taste you from head to toe. I'd love to tie you down and take my time exploring you and watch you come over and over, and when you've nearly had your fill, I'd like to plunge deep inside of you and fill you over and over until we both explode in pleasure and scream loud enough to rattle that damn impracticable Orleasian dishware Isolde insisted we import right off the walls."

Alim blinked, flushing, and remembered to breath. "Holy Maker, Teagan. That sounds like a good plan to me."

Teagan laughed, tossing his trousers aside, and then tugged off Alim's smallcloth, leaving him gloriously naked. "I second that plan. Let's get started on that right away."

Alim laughed as well, then arched in pleasure as Teagan took the opportunity to bend and flick his tongue over Alim's pale pink nipple. Pleased with his reaction, Teagan did it again, and then fastened his lip to the nub, sucking and nibbling on it as the elf writhed beneath him, making soft noises of pleasure and running his fingers through Teagan's soft brown locks.

Releasing his nipple with a pop, Teagan licked his way up Alim's chest to his shoulder. Tilting his head, he attacked his lover's neck, kissing and sucking, his hands moving down to stroke Alim's sides with the pads of his fingers. The touches were so light and gentle compared to the almost savage way Teagan was working over Alim's tender throat; Alim moaned again, spreading his legs and arching his back upward to grind against the other man's body, his cock sliding wonderfully against the soft velvet of Teagan's pants.

Teagan pulled back, his face flushed, and grinned at him. "Do you want me to tie you up?" he asked, pressing his body against Alim's. "I have some rope…"

Alim seriously considered it, but the ability to touch Teagan's body was too great to forgo. At least this time. "Mmm. No, just…don't stop doing that…"

"Doing what?" Teagan asked playfully. Rolling his hips, he ground their bodies together again, the hardness of his cock painfully obvious through his pants. "Doing this?"

"Oh, Maker, that too…" Alim gasped.

Teagan grinned in triumph and dipped his head, sealing their lips together. They writhed for a time, trading hungry, deep kisses as their bodies slid against each other's. Teagan shifted and slid his leg between Alim's thighs, encouraging the elf to hump his leg hungerly.

Finally Alim pulled away, panting, and plucked at the human's shirt. "Too many clothes…"

Teagan grinned toothily, his eyes glinting. "But I like it this way. You, all naked and helpless and at my mercy, me all dressed and in control and about to ravage you…"

Alim cracked his eye, glaring up at him. "Clothes off or I'll zap your ass with my electric fingers…"

Teagan blinked, then burst out laughing. "I'd forgotten you were a mage for a moment. Don't zap me, oh magical one. I'll hurry."

He reared up, stripping off his shirt, then unbuckled his belt. Alim sat up, watching in appreciation as Teagan's tight, hard body was revealed to his hungry gaze. So much muscle; he remembered why he loved human fighters so much. Rippling abdominals. That was it. Oh, Maker, but he loved a good set of firm, muscular arms.

As soon as Teagan's smallcloth was revealed, Alim couldn't hold himself back anymore. Leaning forward, he nuzzled the impressive member so clearly outlined through the thin cloth, his mouth watering at the thought of taking it into his mouth. One thing he'd discovered was that he was something of a cock-whore. And proud of it, damn it. Mouthing Teagan's shaft, he moaned, feeling the human's hands sliding through his hair encouragingly.

Taking the hint, Alim eagerly pushed the fabric out of his way, and then shifted, rising to his knees. Using one hand to brace himself on Teagan's thigh, he gently gripped the base of his lover's shaft, running his lips along the veined length. So big, especially compared to Alim. Turning his head, he took the other man into his mouth, his tongue slipping along the underside and his cheeks hollowing.

Teagan made a pleased noise, curling his fingers into Alim's hair. Alim moaned back, happily, then went to work, sucking and bobbing happily, his eyes sliding closed as he worshipped Teagan's perfect cock. He forgot, for a moment, his own needs, his entire focus narrowing to the pulsing, delicious cock filling his mouth. Shifting again, he pressed himself down, forcing his throat to open and accept the shaft, his hand moving to fondle Teagan's soft ballsack.

Teagan continued to tug on his hair, then suddenly tugged for real, pulling Alim off with a loud pop. "Enough. I want to finish inside of you, not in your mouth, but if you continue to do that I don't think I'll last. So lie on your back and let me prepare you."

Alim flicked his tongue over his swollen lips, then did as he was instructed, eagerly spreading his legs and arching his back. Teagan groaned at the sight, reaching down to grip his cock for a moment as he let his eyes wander over the elf's pale, perfect body.

"Hurry…"Alim begged breathlessly. "I want you so bad."

"Oh, Maker, say that again." Teagan ordered, releasing his cock in favor of reaching across the bed to dig out a small tube of reddish-green liquid. "Tell me what you want, Alim."

Alim flicked his tongue over his lips again, and then closed his eyes, dragging in a breath. "I want you to fuck me, Teagan. I want you so badly. I want your cock inside of me, thrusting, filling me, stretching me. Please, Teagan. Please…"

Teagan growled softly. "Andraste's Ashes, but you have a dirty wonderful mouth." He chuckled, bending, and slicked his finger with the liquid, his eyes raking over Alim's body again. "I can't wait to make you scream my name."

He dipped his finger down, tracing lightly over Alim's puckered hole, then carefully slid his finger inside, bending over to seal their lips together again. Alim moaned into Teagan's mouth, wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders, and bucked eagerly, pressing the finger deeper inside of him. Their tongues danced and battled together, mimicking the feeling of Teagan's finger sliding in and out of him, spreading the poultice carefully over his walls and stretching his passage. Another finger joined the first and Alim felt the slightest bit of burning as his lover began to scissor them, his tongue thrusting into Alim's mouth possessively.

Alim broke away from the kiss, panting, and mewled, rocking his hips. "Teagan, please, I'm ready, take me…"

Teagan was panting as well, his eyes burning with heat. "It'll hurt…" he warned Alim, sounding a bit worried. "I'm pretty big, and you're so…"

He trailed off, but the word was clear on his face. _Tiny_. Alim growled in frustration, rolling his hips again. "I'm a Gray Warden. I'm not some fragile doll. I won't break. Fuck me, Teagan. Please. "

Teagan sighed, but gave in, unable to stop the grin that flittered over his lips. He shifted his body and pulled his fingers from Alim's passage. Grabbing Alim's legs, he forced them apart as far as they'd go, and then lined his cock up with the elf's prepared hole. Leaning forward, he gritted his teeth as his thick, blunt head pressed against Alim's ring of muscles.

For a long moment, they paused, Alim's body refusing Teagan's cock. But Teagan was persistent and finally he slipped inside, drawing a low cry of pain-pleasure from Alim's lips as his body was invaded, forced open, and filled. Teagan pressed forward slowly, gasping as his lover's tight passage accepted him, squeezing his cock so tightly it was almost painful.

"Are you sure…Maker…that you're not a…virgin?" Teagan demanded.

"N..no…" Alim whimpered, arching his back and clawing lightly at the sheets. "Just…ah, been…almost…eight months or so….since I…last did this…."

"You should have…warned me." Teagan growled. Shifting, he slid his hands beneath Alim's ass and lifted him, rolling his hips and thrusting the rest of the way into the elf's body. Alim's voice rippled out in a strangled cry, his body twisting violently.

"Ah…sorry…" Teagan gritted. "But it's too late to stop now. Your body is just going to have to adjust."

"It will." Alim responded hoarsely. Sucking in deep breaths, he fought to relax, trembling and twitching. Teagan stilled his movements, bending and pressing kisses to every inch of Alim's skin he could reach.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Alim felt his body finally stretching to accept the invader, his hands loosening on the sheets. Shifting a little, he sucked in another deep breath, and then rolled his hips a little, moaning as the resulting wash of heat did a great job of wiping out the lingering pain. Teagan correctly interpreted his movement and slid out, thrusting carefully back into the elf's body.

A few more careful, slow thrusts and Alim had forgotten all about the pain. Arching his back, he rolled to meet the human's movements, his eyes sliding shut. Oh, Maker, this was so perfect. Teagan's thrusts sped up, drilling into him, his hands gripping Alim's hips and keeping him floating above the bed. Sweat slicked their bodies, soft moans and grunts filled the air, the soft but insistent slap of flesh meeting flesh lewdly loud. Alim opened his eyes, staring up at Teagan's face with wide, burning eyes, ignoring the tears that leaked slowly out of them. "Teagan…" he whimpered.

Teagan tugged him up, kissing him again, and Alim wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight. Teagan's thrusts grew harder and faster as he groaned, his body shuddering.

Alim mewled, shifting and releasing one of his arms to drop it between them. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he rubbed it against the slick skin of Teagan's stomach, gasping. It was too good, too much, and he cried out again, Teagan's name emerging in a strangled, gasping cry, arching as his body clenched and rippled around his lover's shaft, his cock pulsing and spurting out onto his hand and Teagan's stomach.

"Maker…Alim…" Teagan groaned. His hips snapped forward and Alim felt the other man shudder as he released, his hands clenching hard enough on Alim's hips to leave bruises. Not that Alim cared. Right now he didn't care about anything at all.

Teagan buried his face in Alim's shoulder, sucking in deep breaths, and Alim smiled blissfully. Releasing his cock, he licked the sticky fluid from his fingers languidly, enjoying the slow, dreamy feeling that enveloped his mind and the warm, strong feeling of Teagan's body against his.

Finally Teagan sighed happily, lifting his head, then turned to kiss Alim slowly. "That was fantastic. Are you ok?"

Alim chucked and returned the kiss, arching his back and stretching his still-trembling muscles. "Mmm. I'm fine. Better than fine. Do we have to move anytime soon?"

"Not really." Teagan chuckled. "Except to stretch out a bit. I'd like it…I mean, if you want to…if you'd stay with me tonight."

Alim considered it, then smiled, running his fingers through Teagan's hair. "You don't mind scandalizing your rather fussy brother?" he asked, grinning a little as he imagined the look on Arl Eamon's face. Scandalized already by the mere existence of an elven Mage Gray Warden, how would the man feel about adding 'my brother's lover' to the list?

"Not a bit." Teagan answered, grinning right back. "Besides, he's used to rolling his eyes and ignoring my sexual deviancies. The only time he ever said anything was the time he had to watch seventeen assorted men and women attempt to sneak out of my chamber at the break of dawn…"

"Seventeen?" Alim asked, shocked and not sure if Teagan was kidding or not. "What did you do with all of them?"

Teagan chuckled and kissed him, then carefully lifted him off of his soft cock. "Mmm. Ask me again later, and I'll be glad to give you a demonstration…."

Alim laughed and kissed him again, long and slow, before wiggling himself into a comfortable position, curled into Teagan's body. "Sounds good. Maybe with illustrations?" He yawned, and then snuggled into Teagan's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I like naughty pictures."

"Anything your heart desires, my dear Warden." Teagan said, chuckling and stroking his fingers along Alim's arm. "I am at your disposal."

"You may regret that" Alim warned him, already thinking of all the fun, naughty, silly things he and Teagan could manage to do in a week. And then, maybe, after they dealt with all of this…he fell asleep, his mind happily working on it, and Teagan's soft chuckle followed him into the Fade.


End file.
